order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Wintervhain Awaits
On January 11th, 2017, the Order of the Blue Raven began its expedition and reclamation effort of Wintervhain. OOC, this marked the start of the Order's first campaign; which is titled, "Upon Broken Wings." Previously: None Next: "Through the Deadmist" Preliminary Plot Info / Event Roster The members of our order briefly met at the Darnassian harbor to board their respective ships. By the generosity of his highness, King Anduin Wrynn, the Order was granted three Eagle Class assault frigates. This trio of vessels was headed by Whiteleaf's prized ship, "Lanadriel's Vision" (a reference to his mother's dream of Wintervhain's prosperous future). The ranger lord's most trusted soldiers were invited to accompany him aboard the fleet's flagship. Those in attendance included: * Enernax Dietrix * Emora'lynne Starshade * Malorian Athelas * Tarkonis Whiteleaf The group met on the command deck of the Vision and briefly spoke of the journey ahead. Tarkonis discussed that the minor fleet would be looping around the west end of the island, avoiding the treacherous field of fragmented icebergs. The trio of vessels was set to land far east of Bastion's Landing to provide easy access to a port township. This landing site would later become known as, "Raven's Rest," housing numerous events in the future. Missing Blankets After a brief spout of pleasant socializing, the group was approached by a quartermaster from below decks. He informed the gathered few that the crate of blankets for the men and women below was mistaken for a weapons crate, and was likely mixed in with the armor cache within the Vision's hull. For safety purposes, this room had remained locked away until the Order's landing. Tarkonis and his companions agreed to fetch the armory keys and take a look. After descending into the cache, a brief search was conducted. Enernax Dietrix managed to find the missing crate while Emora'lynne Starshade and Malorian Athelas discovered other useful supplies. The small party returned to the middle deck and divvied out the blankets. Over tea, they discuss the coming assault on Bastion's Landing and exchange stories. Scuffle on the Weather Deck As the crew settles in for the night, a loud thud and sounds of shouting echo from the weather deck. The party rushes up the stairs and confronts a group of five crew hands who have engaged in fist fighting over a tipped cannon; a pair of Dwarven brothers facing three humans (two Gilnean, the other Lordaeronian). Whiteleaf orders his party to break up the altercation. The fight is surprisingly short, leaving most of the five men unonscious. In response to the fragile will of these men, Tarkonis demands all hands on deck and gives a short speech about the necessity of a strong mind. Whiteleaf declares that the five men are to be sent back to Stormwind to find work elsewhere. Malorian Athelas beckoned the ranger aside, suggesting the combatants be given a second chance to prove their worth to the campaign. Whiteleaf reluctantly agrees, allowing the men to stay aboard the Vision (but not without another harsh warning). The campaign was concluded with Wintervhain coming into distance via telescope. The ships loop around the island and breach the shoreline far east of Bastion's Landing.